The subject matter herein relates generally to relay connector assemblies for relay systems.
Relay systems typically use high current relays to make and break a high current circuit between a power source and a load. Existing high current relays, such as those used in appliances, such as heaters, are typically soldered to a printed circuit board and rely on board traces to carry the high current to and from the relay. The high current traces typically run short distances on the printed circuit board before terminating in another terminal, such as a soldered tab, that is the power input/output for the printed circuit board. The high current traces need to be thick and wide to carry the high current, which takes up valuable board space. The manufacture of the traces requires a prolonged additive processes to plate up enough thickness to carry the high current. Manufacturing the high current traces adds to the manufacturing cost of the printed circuit board while also adding reliability concerns. For example, if the high current traces are not properly sized or the input/output connection is not properly soldered, the traces can catastrophically overheat.
A need remains for a relay system that is cost effective and reliable.